The Adventure of Thanatos
by Prophet21
Summary: Thanatos, an infant raised and experimented from a laboratory and into his adolescents. When proven he was no threat, was allowed back into civilization. However, what the scientist didn't know is that he has a few hidden secrets. OcXGoodra
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. First time writing a pokemon fanfic. So if I make any mistakes, please point them out. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions 

General P.O.V. 

Somewhere within an isolated village, a house stands different from all. Within the household, a group of friends and family gather around a couple in celebration of their first-born child. They chattered among themselves as everyone else stared at the child. The child was the main attention of their guests. The party lasted for a couple of hours before everyone left, leaving the couple alone.

"Well, wasn't that nice of your brother, especially when he threatened me", he told Karoline, his loving wife. "He's just making sure I was alright Matthew, especially with our child", she stated. "I guess so, but still, we still can't figure out what to name him", he said disappointingly. "Don't worry, we still have time. Besides, he'll be fine", she said reassuringly. "Yeah, though I'm hoping we can name him before the lab take him", I said worryingly. "Why can't they just find another subject, anything but him", she stated, holding the infant protectively.

"They need an infant to experiment their new splicing project on and they chose ours, so it's not an option to choose another", he said sadly. "Thanatos", Karoline blurted out. "Let's name him Thanatos." "You sure about this. The name means death if I could recall", he stated, a bit surprised. "I'm sure, besides, I have my reasons why", she said sternly. "Fine, Thanatos it is then", he agreed before looking at his child.

He was about to hold the child within his arms before someone knocked at the door. They both looked at each other worryingly, knowing what would happen next. Matthew walked towards the door before opening it. In front of him was the Chief of Science, also known as Davis, his colleague. "Hello, I think that our subject is ready to transfer", he asked. "If you harm my baby, I swear, I will kill you where you stand", Karoline threatened, voice full of venom. "As a friend of your husband, I promise to make sure he comes to no harm", he promised, no lies.

Karoline gave a sigh before handing over her child over to him. "Have you given him a name yet", he asked. "His name is thanatos", matthew stated. Davis gave a nod before walking back into a car before entering the passenger seat and disappearing. "I hope nothing happens to him", she begged dearly to her husband. "Don't worry, he'll be fine on his own", he reassured his wife calmly.

What they didn't know is that this event will change the life of their child.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I'll see you again in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I thank you for reading the previous chapter, if any read the chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Reunions and Gifts 

Thanatos's P.O.V. 

"Sixteen_ years. Sixteen years I have been here since birth. I have no gratitude whatsoever to any scientists, except for one. Davis, one of the scientist who showed kindness, even after I've become hostile. For sixteen years, it's been nothing but splicing and genetics. Everyday, they would inject me with every type of pokemon DNA within this region and outside its borders. Endless days of syringes probing through my skin. However, it seemed that sixteen years of hard work seemed to pay off as soon as they made a discovery. But let's not get into that, besides, this is my time of freedom"_

One of the scientist unlocked my restraints before leading me into the hallway, escorted by ten guards. We quickly made our way outside before I was blinded by intense light. It took me a while adjust before taking a look at the scenery. Vast blue skies, blooming flowers, sweet-scented air, and trees everywhere, never have I seen such life grow. They led me an armored car, allowing me to take a step inside before they drove away from my prison.

It was a long drive before they suddenly stopped. I got off the car as they opened the doors. It seemed that we were in a village, however, it seemed vacant. They then led me to a house on top of a hill before they knocked on the door. There was a bit of movement before someone opened the doors. A male in his 40's, 5'7, a couple of gray hairs, and a fixed expression of sadness.

"What do you want", the man asked angrily. "Our research has proven a success, so we have no need of the subject", a scientist stated. "Wait, you're giving him back", the stranger asked, his voice having a hint of hope. The scientist nodded before he stepped aside to show me to the man. He slowly walked toward me, examining every inch of my face. Before I could react, he suddenly hugged me with joy. "Who are you?", I asked in confusion as he took a couple of steps back.

"Sixteen years since I last saw you. Now look at you, you've grown", he complimented. "Sir, I have asked you a question", I reminded him. However, something about this man seemed familiar, as if he was part of my life. "I'm Matthew Raymond, your father", he said happily. I looked at him, trying to notice something before a memory appeared. As the memory replayed in my mind, there was no lie that this man is my father. "It's nice to meet you father", I said, but expression was emotionless as always.

I turned around to find the scientist had left during our reunion, meaning we were alone. "Come inside, I have to show you to your mother", he stated as he quickly led me inside in joy. I closed the door behind me before he shouted," Karoline. Come down here, it's urgent!". "What could be urgent about-" she said, but stopped in the middle of the stairs when she saw me. "Thanatos, is that you", she asked as she walked towards me. I gave a slight nod before a smile spread across her face.

She then hugged strongly with pure before looking at me, tears of happiness seeping out of her eyes. However, I felt something inside, an unknown feeling. It felt warm, and strangely relaxing inside me. "Mother, what is this feeling of warmth", I asked. "It's love, something that you haven't been given", she stated, still smiling. "To be honest mother, I can't change my expression nor my voice, not after the years I've spent. So much pain in my life", I explained honestly. "I know, but you're here now, with your family", she said.

"So, was there anything you wanted to give to me", I asked plainly. They both looked at each other before looking at me. They lead me to an empty room before showing me a box. I was a bit curious as I took a step closer towards the small box. I opened it and found a trainer pokeball, nothing peculiar about this. I picked up the item, examining it, but found nothing. I looked behind me and found that they were both outside the room for unknown reasons. I then decided to release the unknown pokemon, only to know why my parents left the room.

As soon as the pokemon was released, I saw that it was a goodra. Before I could react, it hugged me with joy, not knowing I was covered in slime. She then let go of me and saw what she caused, only to give a slight giggle. "So son, what do you think of your pokemon", my mother asked. "Even though she covered me in slime and might do it again, she's fine", I stated. "So, what are you going to name her", my mother asked. "I'm going to name her...sally", I stated.

I looked at sally, who gave a content purr. "Well, it's time to put it back in the pokeball", my dad announced as he picked up. However, sally hid behind me, not wanting to go inside. I looked into her eyes, they showed worry and fright. "Father, could you hand me the pokeball", I asked. He handed the item over easily in my grasp. I looked at it before crushing it within my hand. They both were surprised on the sudden action.

"Honey, why did you break it", my mother asked in worry. "It seems that sally doesn't want to go in", I stated. "So what are you going to do with her then", my father asked in curiosity. "Simple, she'll sleep in my room", I announced. "Also, is there anything you want to warn me about" They both shook their heads in unison before leaving.

I looked at sally and she looked at me, we both just gazed at each other. However, before I could avoid it, she hugged me. "Thank you so much. I love you!", she exclaimed. "Please let go of me", I asked calmly. "Alright, I'll let go of- wait, did you understand me", she asked curiously. "Yes, yes I did", I answered. She simply shrugged before sitting on the ground.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Thank you for taking your time in read this chapter. If you don't review, you'll make sally cry. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Also, if Beastking is reading this, could you relax until I'm done typing this story. **


	3. Extra

**This is an extra, a short story, but alright. Without further ado, here's the extra.**

* * *

Extra 1: Comfortable 

Thanatos's P.O.V.

The next day prior to my arrival, I slept on the floor while sally slept on the bed. As my mother came into the room, she asked me why I was on the floor. I explained that I preferred to sleep on the floor, seeing that sally wanted to sleep on the bed. She then asked me on how I slept back at the laboratory. I stated that I was either slept in a cage or restrained, mostly restrained. Before my mother left to her job at a place called "Goodie Goodie Store", she asked me to relax on something comfortable.

I was confused on what my mother meant by 'comfortable' or 'relax'. I then proceeded to ask sally if she knew what these words meant. "That's easy. They both mean to just simply do nothing and just calm yourself in a soothing place", sally explained. "But how do I relax? I'm not quite sure how to do this", I said rather plainly. "Hmm...here, lay down on the bed", she suggested. "I'm not quite sure how this would...", I argued, but suddenly felt strange after I laid down on the bed.

"So, how does it feel", sally asked. "It's so comfortable. It's unlike anything I've felt in my life", I stated, my voice going up a pitch. That sounded strange, nothing I've ever heard. "Is there anything else that is comfortable", I asked sally, hoping there was anything she could tell me. "Besides lying down the bed, there's the couch and outside in the forest. Other than that, there's nothing else", she further suggested before lying down on her back.

I thought for a little while before saying," Could I rest on your stomach". She seemed surprised, but gave a nod. So without hesitation, I lied down on her stomach with ease. "Well, what do you think", she asked, sounding a bit embarrassed. "I may never get off of you", I stated firmly as I relaxed on her belly. "I finally know how to relax", I said to myself before simply resting, not moving a single muscle.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the extra. Please review, or get mind raped by a gardevoir. I'll see all of you on the next chapter.**


	4. Extra 2

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that I took so long. I was a bit busy with school. Anyway, here' the chapter.**

* * *

Extra 2: A Slight Attraction 

Thanatos's P.O.V 

It's been about a week since my permanent stay at my home. To be honest, it is quite strange, especially with the strange, yet soothing noises from the glistening day to the serene nights. I grew accustomed to my bed that mother provided, but I preferred the floor, which now felt strange. However, the most thing I've enjoyed since was the food that father prepared. One bite from the food and I went into an idle state for three hours.

I'm now in the library located upstairs, taking up the entire upper floor. I was reading a book of pokemon from this region to several others; I was also reading a book of the Sinnoh Region. As I continued to read each page calmly, I failed to notice a certain slime creep on me before hugging me joyously. "Good day friend. How are you doing?", she asked, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"First, you shall call me by the name thanatos, and I'm dong fine", I answered. I felt her mood change before putting me down, though I was covered by slime. "It seems that reading time is now over", I stated, disappointed. I placed the slime covered book down on the table before walking towards the window. The window faced the village, as well as the entire valley and sky.

As I was about to walk away before I caught sight of something particular. A female, somewhat at my age, was walking through the village, carrying a huge pack of sorts. She had short red hair, white skin, and freckles. I couldn't quite see her eyes, but they may be yellow. She various rags on her, as if to hide something. For the first time in my life, I was curious, besides the time when I was a toddler and decided to swallow an entire clock. Even to this day, the clock could be heard ticking from inside me.

However, I felt something else, something, tingly. I then felt slightly warm at my ears. Before I could react, sally decided to look at my face. As she looked at me, she looked as if something was missing. She then giggled before clapping her hands together. "Sally, what are you doing?", I asked, confused. "You silly, like her", she stated, wearing a smug look.

"How can I like a girl that I've never met before. That would be absurd", I said, not believing her intentions. "What ever you say", she stated smugly before walking downstairs, leaving a trail of slime along the way.

I looked back at the girl, seeing that she was now entering her house, obviously her home. I gave some thought of what sally had said. "Well, I might have a slight attraction", I said honestly.

* * *

**Hello. I hoped you liked the extra. If you don't review, sally will cry. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
